conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Constructed Mythology talk:Rules
=Change of rules= It is unnecesary... Confan wiki is the place where fantasy content that needs external images should go. I do not want a clon of confan or conworld, so... if you decide to accept that kind of images, I will just move my content to one of my other four wikis just like I had done when I left Imagine and Conworld. THIS WIKI IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A CONFAN/CONWORLD CLON; I MOVED FROM CONWORLD EXACTLY TO CREATE A WIKI WITH THESE SPECIFIC RULES. If the images rule is changed, and any kind of image can be uploaded, this wiki has no purpose anymore, and it will have lost its very particular identity. I and my articles can always move to another place. If I did that on Imagine and Conworld, I can do that again. I have some quick export-import-delete tools that are very useful to do that. If it turns out that the community here does not share my main goals, it has no sense to remain here. It is a very important issue to me... if that rule is lost, this wiki is lost for me, and my content will not have any reason to remain here. But I can always start again, it will not be the first time. I just need a wikispace and my programming knownledge. I do not care about high-quality images, I only care about looking at what other people have to show directly from their inspiration, with no prefabricated images taken from somewhere in the web. I already saw that in conworld and I did not like it. It is like Calvin & Hobbes (I am a fan of that), Massive production vs Craftmanship, Watterson supported Craftmanship and I do too. If people start to just paste things from the web, other people will see that and no one ever will dedicate any effort to create any image here, and that purpouse will be lost, and this wiki will not mean anything for me, just a new conworld wiki clon. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 02:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I do not get why it can not be as simply as: * Want to work with external images, use conworld or confan * Want to work in a weird but very special "craftmanship " mode, use conmyth [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 02:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I do not oppose any wikilinks between articles here and those in conworld and confan, so to me three should not be any problem at all. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 02:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Erick i don't want another "Dragon".... we have all experienced what happens when a wiki splits. We need your abilities here or otherwise this place will collapse. Assuming external images are added this place will still retain one of the many things that keep me here: A sense of community. This is a small wiki but one full of wonderful ideas, concepts and worlds. Allowing it to die would be like burning a library. Without you this place will most likely wither and die. Look at all the people who have joined in the past week. The wiki has 1,461 articles now, about 83 of which are mine, a few less for Dj1337man and a whole lot for Turas. Your projects alone take up more than half of the wiki's content. So here's a compromise i offer: External images may be placed on the wiki but will must follow the following: a) Each image must be relevant and necessary to the article it is placed on. b) Appropriate credit must be given to any images inserted. c) Any article with external images shall be labeled as thus. d) Anything you or mattkenn want to add So i would like to address a point i brought up previously in a little more depth. This wiki has a sense of community which binds it and adds to its uniqueness. We all greet new members, we all know each other to a degree and all that is because of YOU Erick! You! You made this place! And for that we owe you almost everything. Kaile would be but ideas in my mind and some scraps of paper. Malicha would be but a few word documents. You keep this place alive. And so we come to the issue of why it is a good thing that change comes upon this wiki. First i bring a quote directly from User:Dj1337man: "Other wikis are versatile because they can change their policies by the rule of their users/editors. If we take that away from conmyth we wont have the ability to adapt to new situations like the Images problem" Secondly i note that change is a good thing. For one let us look at history. The cromagnons became exctinct due to their resistance to change. The Neanderthals because they could not predict far into the future and were absorbed in the past. The Roman Empire flourished through innovation, invention and change but eventually it fell behind and so it was destroyed by the things that did change. One day we will all be but dust on the wind, yet the world will be a completely different, but probably better place due to change. At this time humankind adapts and changes faster than it ever has before. Enough lingering in the past and to the future. Should you leave Erick, you will leave a headless creature. Mattkenn will probably assume command, or i will, anyone could. But NO ONE is as good as the creator. Finally, i ask that you take this decision before you and make a wise choice. If you choose to leave... "May the flame of Evestin guide you as you journey forward, and warmly receive you should you return." 04:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I agree whole-heartedly with Flamefang! I couldn't have said it better myself! Sir Trekie 04:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC)